Untold events of Concerts
by Masashikishimoto'sidiot
Summary: ...This was deleted not on my account. Excuse my brother's stupidity of deleting it.  Reposted.


...All I havta say..is..o.O...Well...I dunno. -Blinks.- Lost.- ..Oh yes. The disclaimer of these three boys. xD Alright, now, Hyde-Kei, Gackt-Sho and..forgot who was Son, but whatever, they ain't mine, but I have met all three. Back in Ara, Okinawa, of course. Lawl. So, on with the fa'shizzling ficceth. o.o;;;;; Also..DONT flame me. This was pointless. So therefore, there is no point in yelling at me about it. Warning also, there will be Shounen-Ai driplets in the story. o.o; A:N-..Reposted. Someone got on here and deleted this while I was unaware..- mumblemumble. -...I need to update the damned security.

xXx

_Kei groaned, shifting in his sleep. He had to sleep in the den that night, since Son and the other two were using the other rooms. His hand scuttled about until it latched onto a familiar object. _

_The fingers, jittering across the surface came across a crimnson shaded button. Pressure applied flipped a white screen on, only to be shaded with several colors. "..Today our top story. A man seeming the age of Thirty Three was seen in a department store at Fifth Ave. He was to identified as Sho. A singer back in Japan. We spoke to him earlier asking how long he would be here and why. He stated that he came here to visit someone that he wished not to say who they were. We wished him good luck at not getting caught. - There ended that..."_

_Shifting, he fiddled with the button, shutting the device off. '..I still have those tickets. Might as well use them.' Making up his mind, he sat up, running a hand carelessly through his hair. He shuffled his feet, making his way to the stairs. _

_A hand rested on the wood sodden structure, it supporting his weight. Scuttling up the structure, he made his way to his room. After a while of messing with the latch, the door swung open with a squeak. _

_Digging around in the drawers, he pulled out a tight leather shirt, along with a pair of pants, being a set. He turned from the object, digging around in another smaller structure. Kei pulled out two spiked stainless steel bracelets, while at the same time taking out a dog-like collar. _

_Nodding without remorse, he left the room, heading for the bathroom. Without thinking, he shut the door and stripped of his night clothes. He tossed them to one side, pulling on the others that he had selected. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Trudging down the stairs, he snatched the tickets from the table, grabbed his jacket and headed out._

_Propping one arm on the car door, he stood up on the window, taking a jump, landing in the drivers side. Without thinking...again, he stuck the key into the ignition slot, turning it to the right, receiving an ear piercing roar. He backed out the driveway and adjusted himself. _

_His other hand searched for the radio button. Pressing it, he switched it to another station._

_XxX_

_Kei bobbed his head to the music, obviously not paying attention to the road. The pair of eyelids slipped shut with sync. Both his hands slipped from the wheel, falling to his sides. _

_The vehicle swerved out of control, spinning in circles. Kei, who had fallen asleep didn't notice. It was to that his luck that he woke up in the nick of time._

_Shaking his head immediately, he slammed his foot on the brakes. '...Goddamnit. I'm just lucky I knew what to do..' Paying no mind, he regained the control of the car, continuing on his way._

_Arriving a few minutes later at the concert hall, he looked around, seeing a familiar face. '..Isn't that Son?' The other turned to look his way, only to arch a brow. ' No. It's not him. '_

_Heading down the hallway, he looked around admiring the paintings and posters that were put up. Handing the tickets to the 'ticket taker' he gawked at how large the concert room was. Once finding a seat, he plopped down, leaning his head back. _

_XxX_

_As soon as the band had started up, he woke up with a start. '..Damnit. I did it again. !' Standing up, he turned his gaze towards the people playing. ' Malice Mizer .. interesting name for a band. ' _

_Without him being able to say anything, one of the boys came forward, grabbing his hand. He pulled him onto the stage, tossing him a mic. _

_" Oheyo, Kei!" '...How did he know me? Did someone tell him? ' Without having time to think, he joined in the singing. '..WHY am I doing this!?' That thought ran through his mind, he shrugged it off. _

_He might as well enjoy his time with the other band members. Kei seemed to enjoy it that a few minutes later when everyone had lept on his shoulders. Luckily for him he kept his balance. '..Too many!' _

_The lights were shifted, and shone in his eyes. ' Gah! No!' Trying his best not to shut his eyes, he turned his gaze away from the light, looking around. A man cloaked, stood in the very back, seeming suspicious._

_Averting his attention back to the others, they reformed a triangle, the lights directly shining in the middle. The others also seemed to enjoy themselves. One of them grabbed his hand, pulling him to one area._

_He climbed onto his back, balancing on his shoulders. That was where they continued singing. When the one on his back lept off, he took the scene, flowing with the music. _

_The beat was just the right tempo as where he could do an old dance from highschool. Bobbing his head, he brought up a hand, moving his form in a serenelike state. At that moment however, the shadowed figure took action. _

_Bringing the pistol across from the optics, it pulled the trigger. Two stainless steel bullets flew from the barrel, slamming into his gut. The crowd and the others fell silent. _

_A sinister laugh was heard. The bullets that had slammed into his gut, had applied too much force, thus causing him to falter. The mic in his hand went off, the wiring around the stage sparking with light._

_'..What's going on!? I can't see anything! ' Wanting to go back in time, he allowed himself to fall back. Son and Sho stood silent. Kei on the other hand forced himself back to his feet, his averting gaze searching the room. _

_Lucky for him he had carried a knife. Targeting the said shadowed figure, the threw the knife in that general area. However, he was much too late. _

_Two more gunshots had been heard. Another scream heard. One of a familiar voice. _

_Looking behind him, Sho was clutching at his gut, a hand resting on one of the music stands. '..No! ' This had caused him to lose it. Bringing his hand in a downward motion, his digits latched onto the hilt of a pistol that he always had in a holester at his leg. _

_Bringing it before his optics, he narrowed one eye, pulling the trigger. A pair of gold bullets forced their way free, aimed for the shadow's face. However, that wouldn't stop it. Blood spurted from the shadow, bathing the walls in the liquid. _

_The eyes of the shadow were gauged out, two empty sockets left behind. Blood and reminants of tissue trailed down the paper white flesh that still hung on by threads. _

_It was either before he knew it or did he know it that he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. Looking down, he saw a hole embedded by a bullet. Kei wasn't about to go down without killing whatever that was that had intruded in on the concert. _

_Leaping offstage, he ran to the left. He fired again, another ear piercing screech to be heard. He looked up for a moment, thus only to see the horrid manipulated being tearing at the place. _

_Blood lined scratches graced the walls and floors. Placing a hand on the top latch of a rifle that he had found on the floor, he aimed for the face, firing a few rounds. No result, looking down at the wrong time, he saw a bony hand inline with his gut. _

_Blood poured from the wound, taking his life bit by bit. Sho watched from the backround, hoping it all would end soon. Firing again, without remorse, he watched the bullet imbed itself in the morbid being's deteriorated face. _

_It was either it or him. And he chose to live a while longer so that he could end this once and for all. Wrenching free of the clawed bony hand, he pressed his own hand to the wound, backing away, continuing to pull the trigger. _

_His back to the wall, he finally dropped the weapon. A feeling of a thousand poisions seemed to have shot through his body as he slammed against another wall. Son looked around frantically._

_Grabbing a nearby pistol, he fired at the creature, forcing it to back away from Kei. Son, however, was not prepared to be attacked. Backing away, he was cornered. _

_Silence. Dead silence. _

_Silence rang through the concert hall as a high pitched screech was heard. A square-like object sat in the corner, ticking away. ' Oh crap' , Kei thought. _

_They'd all die now. It was seconds before it went off and he stood there. Blue, orange and other ranges of colors shot into the sky, rubble flying everywhere. _

_The place had already cleared out. The only people that still were there, Sho, Kei and Son. The other band members had already fled. Kei let out a scream as he was crushed by a cement piece of the flooring. He thought it would all end here. They'd all die. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_They'd all die. He continued to watch, though he was stuck, trying with all his power to stay in control and not to lose conciousness. Because if he did, he didn't know what would happen to him next._

_Sho, however broke free from the explosion. Son stood there in shock before falling to one side. His face had been littered with cuts and wounds, as were the others. _

_Kei at one point broke free, rolling to one side. Feeling a burning sensation, he doubled over, coughing up blood. '...I didn't plan this to happen!' It was then he felt someone grab his left upper arm. '..What?!' The other, Sho, had searched the area for a while, finally finding him. _

_Slipping one arm under the other's upper back, and one under his knees, he lifted the shivering form off the ground. " Kei- kun.." His gaze searched the other's form, finding nothing. _

_" I didn't mean for it to end like this, Kei...I didn't think that man could do any harm. .. I was wrong about that. " A small sigh had found its way free, exploding into the air. The concert, however, would have to be relocated, and redone another time. Due to the fact that here they were all put in danger. _

_xXx_

_ Kiata, owari. Arigatou desu. :3 Gomen for taking so long with this. I've been ill and in trouble lately with a few friends, so likewise..I won't post this for another week? Also..o.O If requested, I will do more chapters. Weeeeeeeeee Cody..Ah, and yes..if I messed up somewhere, let me know. ee That way I can fix it. Also..Gomen for the confusion. I really don't know why I wrote it, I suggest boredom? oO; But likewise.. -His sentence goes unfinished.-  
_


End file.
